Corações Indomáveis
by Yntegra Hellsing
Summary: capítulo 4 no ar. Uma deliciosa brincadeira levam Shun e June a revelar um segredo pra você...
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

ASSISTA O SLIDE PROPAGANDA MANDANDO-ME UM EMAIL E FIQUE COM ÁGUA NA BOCA!

Já se passaram dois longos anos após a Última Batalha. Seiya estava totalmente recuperado fisicamente meditando e se reinventando com Marin na Grécia. Shiryu e Shunrei voltaram para os cinco picos antigos, Hiyoga e Eire embarcaram para a Sibéria porque ele queria que ela conhecesse suas origens. Já Shun e June viajaram em uma longa lua de mel em busca do tempo perdido em que passaram longe um do outro. Ikki levou Jade para conhecer lugares misteriosos e ninguém sabe ao certo aonde estaria esse novo casal. Mas e Saori?

A mansão Kido sempre fora muito solitária desde que seu avô havia morrido, no entanto, com a presença dos cavaleiros, seja lutando, conversando ou a salvando de algum perigo, aquilo de certa forma preenchia sua vida, principalmente quando um certo cavaleiro de bronze da armadura de Pégasus circulava pelo local.

Era certo de que no começo, Seiya e Saori não se davam bem. Havia muita divergência de opiniões, agressões verbais e olhares de desprezo de um para o outro. Mas quando Saori fora revelada a Deusa Athena, tudo ficou diferente. O respeito entre os dois passou a reinar e com o tempo, terminou virando uma dependência. Seiya era o único cavaleiro que não chamava a deusa pelo nome oficial. Saori sempre soava mais bonito em seus lábios. Embora houvesse todos os indícios de que o amor estava nascendo no meio daquela guerra, nunca Saori poderia admitir que estava apaixonada por seu cavaleiro, principalmente por causa do compromisso que era obrigada a assumir. Mas, e agora? Será que depois que todas as batalhas terminaram, ela finalmente poderia adotar a postura de mulher ao invés de Deusa? De que maneira ela poderia admitir que amava seu cavaleiro e viver uma vida normal? E ele? Será que corresponderia aos seus sentimentos?


	2. O Reencontro

**Capítulo 1 – O Reencontro.**

**Obs: para que você entre no clima, já está disponível uma lista de músicas que você pode ouvir enquanto lê a fic. Mande-me um email! Estou aberta a sugestões e críticas! Bjkas!**

Ela estava muito ansiosa. Mas não era para menos. Afinal, Saori já não via seus amigos a dois anos. Já estava acostumada a te-los ao seu lado dia após dia. A solidão estava novamente batendo a sua porta, quando Tatsumi lhe entregou uma carta muito especial:

" Querida Saori,

Estamos todos sentindo saudades! Sexta-feira a tarde estaremos desembarcando em Tóquio. Estamos ansiosos para revê-la. Temos muitas novidades e uma grande proposta. Tomara que aceite! Um beijo e um abraço de todos nós.

Com carinho,

Seus amigos."

Saori ficou a pensar. Que proposta seria essa? Mas aquilo não importava. Estava feliz em saber que veria seus amigos novamente em muito breve. E ao pensar num amigo em particular, seu coração acelerou. Levou a mão ao lado esquerdo do peito e disse um nome quase num sussurro:

Seiya...

A tarde de sexta-feira finalmente chegou. Saori estava muito ansiosa e pediu a Tatsumi que revisse todas as tarefas para a chegada dos seus amigos. Quartos arrumados de acordo com a personalidade de cada um deles, ceia posta para o café da tarde, jardim impecável. Inclusive aquela era a parte da mansão que pouco mas adorava visitar. Nele, podia se ver tulipas do mais profundo vermelho e amarelo, azaléias, muitas violetas e a preferida da jovem milionária: margaridas. Sim! Milhares delas dominavam o jardim. Era fantástico ver como uma flor tão singela podia ser a mais rica beleza do lugar. Fazia tempo que Saori não dava a atenção devida ao seu querido jardim.

Ela resolveu se aproximar mais do local.

Saori caminhava lentamente para dentro do jardim. Observava cuidadosamente cada flor em especial. Notou que era época de borboletas e haviam muitas delas em suas formosas margaridas. Ao tocar numa delas, voou. Saori se divertia com aquilo, começou a correr por dentro dos campos atrás das borboletas. Ficou tão encantada com a dança dos singelos insetos alados no ar que resolveu dançar com eles. Rodopiava no meio do jardim aberto e a brisa leve da primavera embaraçava seus cabelos, um pouco mais curtos e castanhos agora. Estava tão feliz que abria os braços em direção ao céu, era uma cena incrível. Parecia um filme em slow motion. Por um breve momento ela sentiu uma presença observa-la. Mas não se importou. Parecia um feitiço o perfume daquelas flores que a faziam dançar. Mas uma voz a despertou:

-É a flor mais bela desse jardim.

-Seiya... – disse Saori num misto de alegria e surpresa.

A jovem não pensou duas vezes. Correu em direção ao rapaz para abraça-lo, que parecia surpreso com sua atitude, mas correspondeu com a mesma intensidade dela. Para ele era uma visão. Linda como sempre, mas estava divinamente sexy naquele vestido branco naquele momento. A alça fina do vestido branco de bordado inglês despencava de seu ombro e o corpo balançava docemente com seus movimentos delicados. Ela abriu os braços de jogou-se. Seiya a abraçou com tanta vontade que até a rodopiou. Quando a pôs no chão notou que estava um pouco vermelha.

- Acabamos de chegar! Estamos todos aqui. Inclusive alguns cavaleiros de ouro também devem aparecer ao longo dos dias. Vamos, estão todos esperando por você.

Saori seguiu lado a lado com Seiya ao encontro de seus companheiros.

Que bom que estão aqui. Mal podia esperar para reve-los.

Inclusive eu? – perguntou Seiya de cabeça baixa.

Saori!! – gritou June.

O assunto fora cortado naquele momento. Seus amigos vieram cumprimenta-la e Seiya e Saori tiveram que deixar o assunto para depois. Cada amigo a abraçou e a beijou. Era imensa a emoção que sentia ao vê-los tão bem e felizes.

Em seguida todos foram em direção a sala de jantar.

Ao longo da refeição, os amigos foram contando parte das novidades:

E então Shun, como foi a viagem?- perguntou Saori.

Foi maravilhosa!! Conhecemos muitos lugares interessantes, jantamos em restaurantes incríveis. Você acredita que servem gafanhoto frito como aperitivo na Indonésia? Puxa...

Todos riram da novidade de Shun.

Mas a melhor parte mesmo da nossa viagem foi quando conhecemos Veneza. Foi tão romântico! – dizia June toda sorridente ao lado de Shun que segurava sua mão e a beijava.

Que coisa maravilhosa, June, Veneza é realmente uma cidade linda!- disse Saori muito feliz pelo casal.

Bem mais romântico do que eu vou fazer agora, ninguém fez.-disse Hiyoga surpreendendo a todos.

Como o que por exemplo??Não me lembro de nenhum ato romântico vindo do príncipe de gelo aí - perguntou Ikki intrigado.

Ah, engraçadinho, está com ciúmes?? Vem cá que te dou um beijo na boca agora!! – Todos riram da brincadeira.

Hiyoga se levantou da cadeira ao lado de Eire - que estava linda em calça jeans surrada com uma blusa verde clara com detalhes em branco e cabelos soltos que por sinal mais curtos - agachou-se em sua frente e ergueu uma pequena caixa azul de veludo.

Eire, você quer casar comigo?

Ninguém sabia o que fazer com tamanho espanto. Os olhos arregalados dos amigos e as palmas alegres das meninas encheram a sala. Eire não sabia o que dizer. Estava extasiada com a pergunta que tanto gostaria de ouvir, mas nunca imaginaria que seria daquele jeito.

Desculpe meu amor, mas eu não podia mas esperar. E então, qual é sua resposta?

Hiyoga...eu...eu, mas é claro que é sim!!! Sim! Sim! Sim!!!

A menina pulou no namorado abaixado caindo os dois juntos no chão e em seguida colocou a aliança que carregava um diamante solitário e reluzente. O rapaz deu um beijo apaixonado na moça seguido dos aplausos calorosos dos amigos.

Naquele momento, Saori olhou para o casal com uma pontinha de inveja e em seguida olhou discretamente para Seiya. Ela só não sabia que Shiryu e Shunrei a observavam naquele instante e notaram a melancolia da amiga.

Algumas horas daquele delicioso jantar se passaram e a conversa se prolongava pelo fim da tarde. Logo caiu a noite e o papo interessante não tinha mais fim. O Jantar já e havia sido servido. Shun contava junto com June sobre suas façanhas quando alguém interrompeu a conversa com um bocejo.

Oh meu Deus, eu devia adivinhar que vocês chegariam cansados da viagem, como fui tola! – disse Saori envergonhada olhando para o semblante cansado de Jade.

Que bobagem Saori, é que o Shun fala muito pouco coitado...- disse Seiya em tom irônico.

Sinto muito Saori, mas estou mesmo cansada. Terei que ser a chata e me retirar primeiro.

Que nada Jade, fique a vontade. Nossa governanta vai acompanha-la em seus aposentos.

Eu vou com você. Boa noite pessoal. – disse Ikki levantando-se da cadeira.

Boa noite! – Responderam todos ao casal.

Alguns minutos depois Shiryu faz um pequeno comentário:

É estranho que se saiba muito pouco sobre essa moça.

Tem razão, Shiryu. Só sabemos que ela é uma irmã perdida de Esmeralda, mas...como foi que ela surgiu assim, quase que do nada? – perguntou Saori.

Não sabemos nada do passado dela. – disse Seiya.

É verdade, mas talvez ela não queira mesmo é dizer.

Isso também não importa, afinal é por isso que chamamos de passado.

Tem razão Seiya, até que enfim você foi capaz de dizer alguma coisa que preste dessa sua cabecinha! – disse Shiryu.

Ora, seu...- disse o amigo partindo pra cima de Shiryu, tentando dar-lhe uns cascudos.

Saori ria livremente das gracinhas dos amigos e Shunrei notava os olhares brilhantes de Saori para Seiya. Ele por sua vez, ficou contente com a gargalhada da moça, já que isso era algo raríssimo na jovem deusa. A vida não costumava lhe dar essa oportunidade com freqüência.

Aos poucos, os outros amigos se retiravam do recinto, só sobrando Seiya e Saori na sala.

Saori resolveu pedir licença a Seiya e se retirar.

Nossa, como está tarde. Não toquei no jantar. Nem estou com fome afinal. Você jantou?

Não, não realmente.

Bem, então vou me retirar. Nos vemos amanhã.

Eu a acompanho até seus aposentos.

O coração de Saori parecia que ia sair pela boca nos instante em que o rapaz lhe dissera a frase. Eles caminharam lado a lado pelo corredor até a entrada do quarto da jovem.

Boa noite Seiya, obrigada. -agradeceu com um sorriso nos lábios.

Você não me respondeu, Saori.

Responder o que?

Quando nos encontramos no jardim eu tinha feito uma pergunta pra você.

Saori engoliu seco. Não sabia o que dizer. Olhar para os olhos daquele cavaleiro, principalmente agora, que tinha tanta certeza dos seus sentimentos, eram simplesmente uma tortura.

Vou perguntar de novo. Você tinha dito que estava muito ansiosa em rever seus amigos. – disse Seiya aproximando-se um pouco mais da jovem que estava vestido com uma calça jeans bem desbotada e blusa branca, marcando seus músculos ainda mais torneados pelo tempo e a idade, agora com 20 anos, bem mais adulto.

Sim. – disse ela quase em tom de sussurro.

Inclusive...eu?

Mas é claro, Seiya você é tão importante pra mim quantos os outros cavaleiros. Agora está ficando tarde, eu preciso dormir. Boa noite... Seiya. – disse ela adentrando no recinto rapidamente e fechando a porta logo em seguida.

Sa...boa noite...- disse Seiya decepcionado com a resposta.

Ela não podia acreditar em sua palavras. Não era nada daquilo que queria dizer. Estava confusa. Porque estava reagindo daquela maneira com ele? As lágrimas vieram aos olhos e sentiu-se estúpida. Como poderia dizer algo que não era de sua vontade? Por que não conseguiu dizer a verdade?

Eu senti falta, principalmente de você...Seiya.

Resolveu então trocar-se e deitar em sua cama vazia...cheia de dúvidas.


	3. Surpresa

**Capítulo 2 – Surpresas nem sempre são bem vindas.**

Na manhã seguinte, mal o dia havia raiado, Saori levantou-se. Estava deprimida e não havia conseguido dormir a noite passada. O cavaleiro de Pégasus não saía de sua cabeça.

Embora soubesse o que estava sentindo, a jovem não sabia como senti-lo realmente. Afinal era ela uma deusa e pelo que ela soubesse, deuses não teriam o direito de amar como homens. Só de pensar no jovem, Saori sentia seu coração palpitar como nunca e ofegar como se tivesse feito uma longa caminhada. Ficava muito frustrada em perceber que não conseguia colocar pra fora aquele sentimento. Mas por quê? Por que temer amar alguém? Será que seu compromisso como Deusa Athena havia terminado, será que ela poderia viver afinal como uma mulher comum? Tantas dúvidas se passaram naquela noite fresca de primavera que provocaram-lhe grande insônia.

Foi então que resolveu sair para caminhar logo cedo. Ninguém havia acordado ou se levantado ainda, ela pensou. Precisava realmente ficar só. Arrumou-se com suas roupas de equitação e saiu. Nem quis tomar seu café da manhã.

Mal sabia ela que Seiya também havia acordado muito cedo ou melhor, não havia dormido também. Passou a noite toda em claro em seu quarto e quando o Sol resolveu projetar seus primeiros raios resolvera sair. Nem os empregados da casa o viram. Ele estava tão confuso quanto a jovem. Acreditava que Saori corresponderia a seus sentimentos de imediato. Mas para sua surpresa, aparentemente ela o tratava como mais um de seus cavaleiros. Afinal, o que ele seria para ela? Apenas um amigo?

Seiya não suportava aquela idéia já que ele tinha absoluta certeza de que ela o amava tanto quanto ele. Será que estaria enganado?

Concentrado em seus pensamentos, passeando pelo bosque da mansão, Seiya assustou-se com o galopar feroz de um cavalo. Já muito a frente percebeu que era Saori. E ele não hesitou. Correu para as baias próximas ao bosque e preparou montaria.

Exímia cavaleira, Seiya não podia competir com a excelente equitação de Saori. Ela já estava bem na frente e sem perceber que Seiya estava querendo se aproximar.

A mansão ficava próxima à uma praia deserta onde Saori costumava cavalgar. Foi então que Seiya parou de tentar segui-la resolveu apenas observar. Diminuiu a velocidade de seu cavalo e escondeu-se com ele atrás de algumas rochas.

O mar estava calmo e o Sol apontava no horizonte, alaranjando o céu azul turquesa. Saori parou de correr com seu cavalo e observou o horizonte. Era tão lindo poder ver o nascer do dia. O Sol tocava lentamente a água transparente do mar e também seu rosto. Saori tirou seu chapéu e acariciou se cavalo. Resolveu descer. Lado a lado com ele, ela chorou. O cavalo, amigo de longa data, parecia saber o quanto ela precisava de consolo e alegria naquele momento. Cutucou-a com o focinho. Saori correspondeu ao apelo do amigo. Os dois começaram a brincar na praia. Um gostoso pique-pega. Cronos, era como ela o chamava era um lindo garanhão negro que brilhava intensamente com o raiar do dia. Seiya assistia a cena maravilhado e só conseguia pensar numa coisa. Estar ali, dando um delicioso beijo em Saori.

O Sol penetrava nos lençóis da cama larga e confortável do quarto. A decoração tinha sido feita especialmente para Shiryu e Shunrei. Temas chineses, escrituras na parede para boa sorte, sino dos ventos. Saori havia pedido para que o recinto fosse arrumado de acordo com o casal para que se sentissem muito à vontade.

Shiryu havia acordado primeiro que Shunrei. Deitado de lado para sua esposa, ficou observando o cabelo dela cair sobre o rosto tão sereno. Parecia um anjo dormindo com tamanha tranqüilidade.

Ela era a coisa mais importante do mundo para Shiryu. Desde que voltara da Última Batalha, resolveu deixar de lado sua timidez e se declarar para ela. Não podia resistir mais ao seu amor tão puro, transparente e verdadeiro. Queria mais era ser feliz ao lado daquela a quem tanto amou durante tantos anos. Mestre ancião apoiou de imediato a decisão dos dois e desde então viviam juntos nos Cinco Picos. Casaram-se secretamente, pois Shiryu sendo muito tímido, não quis badalações e resolveu que seriam somente entre ela e ele. Mas com a proposta de Seiya, eles não hesitaram em aceita-la e partiram para o Japão.

Shiryu deslizou o polegar lentamente sobre os lábios macios de Shunrei. Descendo a mão pelo pescoço passando pelo vale entre os seios escorregando para a barriga. Ele notou que sua pele ficou arrepiada. Este foi o sinal para continuar o que estava fazendo. A mão forte do rapaz deslizou para entre as pernas da jovem bem lentamente e a acariciou por cima da fina calcinha branca de algodão. Shunrei gemeu baixinho e sussurrou-lhe o nome. Ele respondeu em seu ouvido, num gostoso sussurro:

- Bom dia, meu amor...

Shiryu a beijou docemente e ela respondeu o beijo retirando sua camisa, acariciando do dorso definido e macio. Os cabelos de Shiryu se misturavam aos dela que se espalhavam sobre o lençol de seda vermelho. Ele debruçou-se sobre ela, retirando lhe a calcinha. Devagar, a penetrou. Shunrei contorceu o corpo para trás no mais profundo êxtase. Ela sentia como se estivessem fazendo amor pela primeira vez. Ele movia-se lentamente dentro dela esperando que ela gozasse primeiro. Beijos ardentes e línguas quentes sobre os seios causaram-lhe a explosão do prazer. Satisfeito, Shiryu acelerou o ritmo e gozou também.

Era assim todas as manhãs, desde então. E todas as vezes que um dos dois quisessem, estariam sempre dispostos a receber seus corpos cheios de amor e desejo de um pelo outro.

Saori se preparava retornar à mansão. Seiya notou e logo montou de volta no cavalo branco que o conduzia. Queria finalmente se aproximar para conversar melhor com Saori e ter sua grande oportunidade. Foi então que um galopar veloz despontava ao final do litoral. Era Jabur, que vinha furiosamente na direção de Saori.

-Nossa, quase não consegui alcança-la.

-Jabur, o que está fazendo aqui? Você não estava na Nigéria?? –perguntou a jovem surpresa e um tanto insatisfeita com a indiscreta presença do cavaleiro.

-Sim, fui até lá devolver meu posto de cavaleiro. Mas, voltei correndo quando soube que os outros cavaleiros estariam por aqui. Por acaso aquele idiota do Seiya está de volta também??

-Ele não idiota.

Seiya ouvia cada palavra da conversa recuando e se escondendo novamente.

-Mas que merda! Por que aquele imbecil não larga do pé da Saori nunca??? – disse resmungando.

Saori voltou a montar e Jabur continuou a acompanha-la.

-Eu acompanho você!

-Não precisa, Jabur. Sei me cuidar sozinha. E sim, todos os cavaleiros estão de volta. Você por acaso vê algum problema nisso??

-Não, imagina. Só acho aquele Seiya como sempre é um grande inconveniente.

Saori estava entediada com a presença de Jabur, mas não podia dispensa-lo sem dar uma desculpa inteligente.

-Jabur, se não se importa, eu preciso ir. Tenho muitos assuntos pra resolver e...

-Mas claro, minha querida Saori. Eu só queria mesmo era falar com você só um minuto. Será que você poderia descer um pouco para que fossemos caminhando?

Bem, se aquela era a maneira que Saori tinha pra se livrar dele, ela o fez. Caminhando pelo bosque em direção a mansão, Jabur forçou Saori a parar de caminhar segurando em seu braço.

-Sabe Saori, eu sempre soube que você era apaixonada pelo Seiya...

-Quem disse isso a você???

-Ah, então você não é apaixonada por ele??

-Eu nunca disse isso, quer dizer... Jabur! Você está sendo inconveniente.

Seiya que ouvia atentamente a conversa transformou seu semblante de curiosidade em frustração. Ele pegou o cavalo e o montou disfarçadamente para que nenhum dos dois percebessem sua presença.

-Então isso significa que tenho uma chance. – disse se aproximando da moça tentando um beijo.

-Desculpe, Jabur. Eu não posso.

-Mas por quê?? Eu te amo, Saori. Eu posso te dar o mundo!O que aquele paspalho do Seiya pode te dar? Nada!!! Nunca construiu nada, é um pé-rapado!

-Nunca mais fale assim dele, você entendeu? Eu não posso te dar nada, Jabur. Nem mesmo meu amor. Você sabe que não te amo. Sinto muito, eu...não quero mesmo te magoar, mas procure alguém a quem você possa dar...seu mundo.

Saori montou no cavalo de volta e retornou a mansão. No caminho, pensou sobre suas palavras. Deveria ter dito a verdade, que amava o cavaleiro de Pégasus. Foi então que resolveu ir atrás de Seiya. Chegou a mansão, retornou ao seu quarto e tomou um longo e refrescante banho. Vestiu uma lindo vestido de malha fria estampado. Arrumou os cabelos deixando-os livres e apenas colocou uma presilha com pequeninas borboletas da do vestido para disfarçar a longa franja que mantinha seu jeito de menina. Suas sandálias rasteirinhas, estilo gregas, davam o toque final ao conjunto. Estava linda e pronta para ter uma conversa franca com Seiya. Olhou-se no espelho pela ultima vez e respirou fundo desejando que tivesse toda coragem do mundo para declarar seu amor.

Ao descer as escadas, Saori deu de cara com o casal Shiryu e Shunrei que se entreolhavam preocupados. Surpresa com a vinda de Saori, tentaram desfazer o olhar tenso.

-Saori, bom dia! Levantou cedo...-disse Shunrei com um sorriso amarelo.

-Bom dia, Shunrei, bom dia Shiryu. Na verdade, já estou acordada faz tempo. Onde está o Seiya?

-Bem, eu acho que ele...deve estar...

-Ele está na biblioteca, senhorita. -respondeu Tatsumi.

-Obrigada, Tatsumi.

-Não, espere Saori. – disse Shiryu.

-O que foi?? Humm, já sei ele está aprontando alguma, não é? Pois vou acabar com a surpresa dele! – disse toda sorridente correndo em direção a biblioteca.

Tatsumi sorriu para o casal sarcasticamente e retirou-se do salão principal.

-Maldito Tatsumi, vou mata-lo.

-Calma, Shiryu. É tarde demais. –disse a jovem tentando acalma-lo e desolada com o que poderia acontecer.

Saori chegou até a biblioteca e resolveu abrir a porta de repente para surpreender Seiya. Mas quem acaba sendo surpreendida é ela.

-Saori!!! – disse Seiya assustado.

- Ora, mas ninguém aqui tem educação? Não sabe bater menina?? – perguntou num tom sarcástico a amazona de Cobra.

-Shinna!!!! – disse Saori, quase num sussurro ao flagrar Shinna debruçada sobre Seiya.


	4. Menina Deusa

**Capítulo III – Menina Deusa**

- Nossa, que caras são essas meus amigos? – perguntou Hiyoga que descia as escadas ao lado de Eire.

- É verdade. Aconteceu alguma coisa, Shunrei?

É o Seiya. Ele está na biblioteca.

Eu sei que isso é algo muito estranho realmente, mas não precisam fazer essa cara por causa disso. – disse Hiyoga.

Ele está com a Shinna. – disse Shiryu.

Com a Shinna??? – perguntou o cavaleiro de gelo.

Quem é Shinna? – perguntou Eire.

Eu te explico depois. Mas o que ela está fazendo aqui?

Isso eu não sei. Mas isso não é o pior.

Não é o pior???? Como não poderia ser o pior?

A Saori está lá.

Oh! Essa não!!

Ai eu não estou entendendo nada... – disse Eire desolada.

Vamos tomar café. Já vi que essa manhã será muito longa. – disse Hiyoga.

Os dois casais seguiram para a sala de jantar da mansão.

Saori não sabia como reagir, mas de uma coisa ela sabia: jamais abaixar a cabeça para Shinna. Ela sempre soube que a amazona de cobra era apaixonada por Seiya. Na verdade ela tinha um amor doentio por ele. Mas nunca achou que Seiya de alguma forma correspondesse a ela. Infelizmente não era o que parecia naquela biblioteca.

Desculpe incomodar vocês. Eu só pensei que...

Pensou errado, garota. Agora com licença que estamos ocupados.

Saori retirou-se da biblioteca lentamente fechando a porta atrás de si. Seiya ficou imóvel e lamentou que ela tivesse visto aquela cena. Assim que ela saiu, ele empurrou Shinna até que ela ficasse bem longe de seu corpo.

Mas o que pensa que está fazendo??? Você ficou louca vindo até aqui??

Ora, mas eu pensei que fosse gostar. Afinal, nós...

Nós o que, Shinna? Você forçou a barra naquele dia, lembra?? Eu estava bêbado por causa dela e você veio querendo me consolar.

Mas você não recusou. Não me pareceu nada insatisfeito.

Ora, e não fiquei. Mas no dia seguinte quando fui procura-la para conversamos sobre o assunto, encontro você e Shura, na sua cama! E você ainda se acha no direito de cobrar alguma coisa?? Como ousa vir até aqui???

Ora, eu...

Eu nada, saia daqui Shinna. Sei que Saori não me quer, mas se eu não a tenho, não tenho mais ninguém. Vá embora.

Tudo bem, eu vou. Mas você não perde por esperar Seiya. Você ainda será meu.

Eu nunca serei seu, Shinna. Uma noite. Nada mais que isso. Agora vá embora.

Shinna saiu da biblioteca e passou pela sala principal encontrando Saori. Ela sorriu para ela:

-Não me leve a mal, garota. Mas eu sou uma mulher e você é apenas...uma menina. Seiya jamais ficaria com alguém tão infantil como você. - Ela retirou-se da mansão, com passos firmes e um caminhar vulgar. Saori derramou uma lágrima silenciosamente quando Seiya se aproximou.

Bom dia Saori. Me desculpe pelo incidente. Já mandei que ela fosse embora.

Escute Seiya, que acontece entre você e outras mulheres não é da minha conta.

Mas não é nada do que você está...

Eu já disse que não importa, podemos tomar café? Estou morrendo de fome.

Eu...claro.

Seiya não sabia o que falar. Esta totalmente descontente. Afinal, nada do que ele disse a Saori naquele momento justificaria a situação que acabara de acontecer.

Chegando a sala de jantar encontrou todos os casais menos Shun e June. Saori os cumprimentou e sentou-se bem distante de Seiya. Este sentou-se ao lado do amigo Shiryu que lhe deu um tremendo cutuque nas costelas. Seiya gemeu disfarçadamente e olhou nos olhos de Shiryu e no de Shunrei percebendo a insatisfação deles. Olhou para a frente e notou que os amigos Hiyoga e Eire também estavam chateados.

O Clima estava tenso por quase todo o tempo em que o grupo estava tomando seu café. Porém Shun e June surgem com uma proposta a fim de quebrar o gelo daquela situação.

-Bom dia, gente!! – cumprimenta June alegremente.

-Nossa, bom dia!! Quanta alegria!!- diz Jade sorrindo.

-É que tivemos uma noite maravilhosa, não é amor?

-É...-respondeu Shun envergonhado.

Os outros cavaleiros riram da reação de Shun e o clima ficou mais ameno entre os casais. Quando o grupo começou a se retirar, Shun deu uma idéia:

-Ei pessoal, está um dia quente e lindo hoje, porque não vamos pra cachoeira?

-Cachoeira? – Perguntou Jade.

-É. Aqui numa região próxima à Mansão, temos uma linda cachoeira e também um lago. Quando vovô comprou esse terreno, queria que fosse o mais próximo da natureza possível. Portanto, estamos próximo do mar, das montanhas, de uma linda cachoeira e um lindo lago.

-Que maravilha!! – disse Jade extasiada- Ah Ikki, será que podemos ir pra cachoeira? Eu nunca tive a oportunidade de ver uma tão de perto...

-Mas é claro. Não tem problema. Então iremos todos?

-Claro - disse Hiyoga.

- Podem ir vocês, eu não vou. – disse Saori.

-Por que?? – perguntou Shunrei.

-Eu não estou muito animada. Divirtam-se.

O grupo se entreolhou e Shunrei fez um aceno com a cabeça para que todos fossem se arrumar. Resolveu ficar à sós com Saori.

Shunrei acompanhou a jovem Deusa até seus aposentos.

-O que foi que houve, Saori? Por que não quer vir com a gente? É por causa do Seiya não é?

-Eu sei que não temos nada, nenhum relacionamento, mas... não sei porque alguma coisa dentro de mim...meu coração dói quando penso nele.

-Ah, Saori, não é de hoje que nós sabemos que você está apaixonada pelo Seiya.

-Eu, apaixonada???

-Por favor, não negue isso para sua amiga. Shiryu notou que sua preocupação pelo Seiya era sempre mais sentimental do que pelos outros cavaleiros. Não é de hoje que estamos percebendo isso.

-E ele, será que percebeu? Eu não sei Shunrei, acho que ele não tem os mesmos sentimentos que eu tenho por ele e além do mais...

-Qual é o problema?

Saori fez uma pausa e respirou fundo sentindo um aperto enorme em seu coração.

-Eu não sei se posso amar...porque ainda sou uma Deusa. Onde ficará meu compromisso se eu começar a ocupar meu coração?

-Você tem que entender Saori que antes de você ser Deusa você é uma mulher e que tem sentimentos. Seiya também te ama. Pode ser que ele tenha cometido alguns erros no passado, mas ele não tem certeza dos seus sentimentos por ele. Seja franca e mostre que você está disposta a amar. Tenho certeza de que vai dar tudo certo.

Mas...enquanto a Shinna? Eu acho que ele a ama...

Por favor Saori, a Shinna é uma louca. Sempre foi obcecada por ele. Eu não sei o que aconteceu entre os dois, mas tenho certeza de que ele ama outra pessoa. Confie em nós. Todos nós queremos a sua felicidade e ao lado de Seiya. Dê essa chance ao seu coração, dê essa chance a ele!

Você está certa, Shunrei. Mas...o que é que eu faço?

Agora mesmo! Vamos, coloque seu melhor biquini, estamos esperando você!

Nossa, eu nunca pus uma roupa dessas na frente de meus amigos. Estou um pouco tímida.

Olhe-se no espelho Saori, você é linda, não tem nada que temer. Seja a mulher que sempre sonhou em ser!

Shunrei saiu do quarto sorrindo confiante para Saori. Ela retirou-se para arrumar-se e Saori ficou escolhendo que roupas deveria usar.

Saori olhou-se no espelho de corpo inteiro. Analisou todo seu corpo e conferiu o que a amiga estava dizendo. Realmente, ela não tinha o que se preocupar, tinha um corpo lindo. Seios grandes e firmes, cintura fina, bumbum arrebitado. Cabelos impecáveis. Precisava acima de tudo estar mais confiante de que ela tinha tudo pra que Seiya a olha-se de modo diferente. Tratou de vestir um lindo biquíni branco com alças finíssimas porém, nada muito decotado. Amarrou uma canga de tecido transparente em volta da cintura e calçou um chinelo decorado. Olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho e passou um gloss cor-de-pele. Estava realmente linda e preparada pra conquistar o grande amor de sua vida, só que dessa vez confiante no seu sentimento.

Saori desceu as escadas e encontrou os outros casais esperando na entrada da mansão. Ela ouviu de palmas a assobios. Ficou feliz e enrubescida. Seiya, que estava mais longe do grupo se virou para ver porque seus amigos estavam tão animados. Mas seu queixo caiu quando olhou Saori em trajes de banho.

- Você...está...perfeita.

Saori, tá uma gata, com todo respeito amor! – Disse Hiyoga para a noiva.

A jovem enrubesceu e agradeceu o gesto carinhoso e indiscreto do amigo.

Em poucos minutos de caminhada, logo chegaram a cachoeira.

Essa é nossa famosa Cachoeira. – disse apontando para o alto da queda.

O como se chama? – Perguntou Eire.

Bem, é... acho que ela não tem um nome...

Como assim? – perguntou June.

Mas ela tem que ter – disse Shun.

Bem, eu não sei...

Então vamos dar um nome a ela. Tomo mundo pensa em um e quando terminarmos nosso passeio, vamos batiza-la.

Eu topo! – Disse Shiryu.

Eu vou é pular lá de cima!! – disse Ikki já correndo e arrancando as roupas.

Nada disso, eu sou o especialista em cachoeiras. – disse Shiryu.

Aposto 10 pratas que ninguém pula como eu! Há!!!! – Saiu em disparada.

Enquanto os meninos brincam, vamos arrumar nossas coisas para o pique-nique. – Disse Eire erguendo a cesta.

Jade, admirada com tanta beleza, fica emocionada ao tocar nas águas frias da cachoeira.

-Puxa como é linda! Nunca tinha visto nada igual.

Ela tinha razão, pois realmente a região era algo abençoado por Deus. Com a agua limpida e transparente, ela reluzia a luz forte do sol e ao seu redor, incríveis árvores e flores davam o toque final aquela arte natural. Enquanto elas arrumavam as toalhas, taças, cestas de frutas, pães, queijos e flores, eles brincavam na cachoeira. Porém, somente um que não costumava ser reservado, estava um pouco distante:

O que foi que houve Seiya? – Perguntou Shun jogando água no amigo – Você é quem costuma ser o mais bagunceiro...perdeu o ritmo é? Tá velho demais pra isso???

Não é nada disso, Shun. È que o pateta aqui tá apaixonado. - Disse Ikki zombando da cara do amigo.

Ah, mas isso não é nenhuma novidade. O estranho que sendo o único de nós a ter 3 mulheres arrastando asa pra cima dele, não fica com nenhuma delas. Cara, você é gay? – Perguntou Hiyoga sarcasticamente.

Ora, parem de babaquice vocês dois!!! Po, o cara tá sofrendo aqui, dá pra ajudar em vez de atrapalhar??? – Perguntou Shiryu com a testa franzida.

Ué Shiryu? Mas ajudar em que? Não há nada que se possa fazer. A Saori é uma deusa e ele é um cavaleiro. Notou a discrepância? – disse Ikki fazendo um gesto com os dedos.

Ela **era** uma Deusa.

Pra mim continua sendo...nossa mãe, uau! – Disse Ikki olhando para a jovem em questão que naquele momento retirava sau canga deixando amostra todas as curvas do seu corpo.

Ora seu filho da... – disse Seiya partindo pra cima dele.

Calma aí cara! Eu só tava brincando!!! Manera no stress!! Você é que é o otário aqui. Não fica com ela porque não quer. Sinceramente, ela é linda e está apaixonada por você. O que mais você quer?

Olha, eu nem sei se ela está realmente apaixonada por mim, pessoal. Hoje de manhã eu a vi com aquele merda do Jabur.

E daí? Você vai ver isso sempre. O Jabur sempre foi um babacão e baba-ovo da Kido. Mesmo que um dia vocês venham a se casar, ele sempre vai dar em cima dela.

Eu não sei não...

Olha, essa insegurança toda é que não deixa que você tome uma atitude. Não espere que ela venha tomar por você, Seiya. Você é cavaleiro aqui, não ela. Você é quem tem que chegar junto- disse Shun.

Foi assim com todos vocês? Vocês foram os responsáveis pela iniciativa?

Todos balançaram a cabeça positivamente. Seiya não viu alternativa. Tinha que ser ele. E tinha que ser mais incisivo e objetivo. Estava decidido a fazer aquilo naquela hora.

Saori estava na água brincando com uma bola junta as suas amigas, quando resolveu chama-la pra conversar.

Saori...eu...posso falar com você um minuto?

Ela olhou para Shunrei que sorriu e aprovou. Sentiu que aquele poderia ser o momento mais importante de sua vida.

Sim... eu vou pegar minha canga.

Seiya se lembrou das palavras de Ikki ao vê-la saindo da água. Como era linda. O jeito como retirava a água dos cabelos. Tão delicada.

A caminho do bosque, Seiya e Saori caminhavam lado a lado lentamente quando ao mesmo tempo sugeriram o início da conversa.

Eu...desculpe, fala você...Não! Fala você! Desculpe... – se combinassem um coral, não teria ficada mais sincronizado.

Saori, eu...quero dizer uma coisa pra você que a muito tempo venho tentando dizer.

Tudo bem Seiya, se você tiver alguma coisa com a Shinna. – interrompeu frustrada – Afinal, ela é louca por você e...

Não é nada disso...

Tudo bem, eu não me importo mesmo. Ela já é uma mulher e acho que você prefere isso.

Você está errada.

Estou? Mas e o que eu vi hoje de manhã na minha biblioteca? Foi uma ilusão.

Não foi uma ilusão... Eu a Shinna realmente já fomos amantes.

Amantes? Quer dizer...

É, nós...você sabe...uma vez. Mas foi isso apenas, nada mais além disso. Na verdade eu estava muito deprimido por causa de uma outra pessoa...e fiquei bêbado. Ela se aproveitou disso e fez o que quis.

E você foi obrigado...sei...

Não, você não entende. – disse ele segurando em seus braços, olhando em seus olhos azuis turqueza.

Saori sentiu um arrepio correr pelo seu corpo, deixando seus seios mais rijos e amostra por baixo do fino biquini. Seiya, ao notar o arrepio, percebeu também seu corpo. Os dois ficaram enrubescidos e viraram-se de costas um para outro.

Desculpe...eu não tive a intenção de...

Era só isso que você tinha pra me dizer, Seiya? Acho que devo ir andando...

Espera Saori... – disse ele correndo para ficar frente a frente com ela – Eu...eu...que droga não consigo dizer. Prefiro fazer...

Seiya mais do que depressa, agarrou Saori e roubou-lhe um beijo. Um beijo roubado...que sensasão maravilhosa percorria pelo corpo dela. Nunca havia sido beijada antes, não daquele jeito. Tão cheio de paixão e intensidade. Aos poucos Seiya afrouxou os braços envoltos do corpo da menina, dando carinho ao lugar da aflição. O beijo apressado foi lentamente se acalmando e as línguas podiam sentir o toque perfeito de uma com a outra. Seiya deslizou uma das mãos para nuca da jovem, fazendo-a gemer bem baixinho entre os lábios dele. As mãos delicada dela, deslizavam pelo tórax definido do cavaleiro. Foi então que, num leve abrir dos olhos, Saori notou uma aura reluzente saindo de seu corpo. Assustada, ela empurrou o jovem que, ao cair no chão, despertou do transe que havia sido envolvido.

Mas...Saori...o que está fazendo?

Desculpe, Seiya...eu não posso.

Não pode o que???

Eu...só não posso. Desculpe – disse a jovem aos prantos que acabou retornando correndo sozinha para a Mansão.

Mas...Saori espera!!! Eu te amo!!!! Não conseguia dizer...mas a verdade é que eu te amo!!! Saori!!!! Droga!!!

Seus gritos não adiantavam mais. Ela já estava longe demais para ouvi-los.

Ao retornar para a mansão correndo, Saori entrou em seu quarto, trancou-o e não quis mais sair. Mais uma vez ela chorou, desta vez, acreditando que realmente seria impossível realizar seu maior sonho: ser uma mulher de verdade.

- Seiya, o que foi que aconteceu com a Saori??? – perguntou Shun aflito.

- É, viemos correndo porque sentimos o cosmo dela. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou Hiyoga.

- Não...não foi nada, nós estávamos aqui nos beijando e... – Seiya interrompeu sua fala com um pensamento bem particular. " Será que ela emanou o cosmo porque...o Deus! E agora?"

- Onde ela está, Seiya? – Perguntou Shiryu.

- Não se preocupem, ela foi pra casa. Eu te avisei Seiya. – disse Ikki.

- Não pode ser...

- Pode sim. Tira ela da sua cabeça cara. Ela é uma Deusa. Você jamais poderá ter alguma coisa com ela. Qualquer coisa que ela sentir, provocará o chamamento de outros deuses. E que explicação ela vai dar a eles. Hein? Que estava dando uns amassos ao invés de cuidar de seu templo?

- Ikki! – Disse Jade – não fale assim!!! Não está vendo que ele está sofrendo!!!

- Eu também já sofri muito nesta vida, Jade. Ninguém está imune a isso.

Ikki voltou na frente e Jade o seguiu. Os outros cavaleiros, assim como as mulheres não tinham mais clima para o passeio e resolveram retornar a mansão. Seiya ficou para trás do grupo e seguiu caminhando ao lado do amigo Shiryu:

- O que eu faço agora, hein? O que faço da minha vida se não puder te-la, Shiryu?

- Precisamos pedir um conselho a alguém que saiba mais do que nós. Precisamos chamar o Mu. Só ele será capaz de dizer o que é certo fazer.

Ao chegar, o grupo se reunião na sala oval de reunião sem Saori e resolveram acertar o casamento de Hiyoga e Eire, mas aquilo seria mais um motivo para tentar resolver está triste questão.


	5. Deliciosa Brincadeira

**Capítulo IV – Brincadeiras nada infantis.**

Alguns dias se passaram, Saori já havia retornado a ativa. Trabalhando muito para que tudo desse certo no casamento dos amigos, ela procurava ocupar seu tempo com todas as tarefas que pudesse. Isso fazia com que Seiya tivesse ainda mais dificuldade de se aproximar da jovem. Toda vez que ele tentava conversar, não conseguia. Ora ela ia para uma de suas empresas e pedia para não ser importunada, ora ela estava na mansão, em seus aposentos, com a porta trancada. Nem mesmo os outros amigos conseguiam falar com ela, com exceção de Hyoga e Eire que, para não trazer problemas, evitavam tocar no assunto. O clima era tenso no enorme casarão.

Vez ou outra, Shunrei passava pelo quarto dela e aproximava seus ouvidos da porta, confirmando a certeza de que ela estava chorando.

Fora da mansão, o grupo das mulheres se reuniu no shopping da cidade. Compraram coisas usuais de mulheres: roupas, sapatos, lingerie.

Mais tarde, resolveram tomar um lanche. Sentadas na praça de alimentação, a amazona de Camaleão indagou:

- Gente, não conseguimos falar com ela há dias.

- É verdade. Me sinto tão culpada. – disse Shunrei.

- Por que?

- Ah, eu dei conselhos a ela, dizendo que ela teria que ir a luta, que se declarar para Seiya.

- Olha, eu nem sei ao certo o que está acontecendo. – disse Jade.

- É o seguinte: a Saori é uma Deusa, a Deusa Athena.

- É...e sendo Deusa, deuses não podem se apaixonar por humanos... – disse June.

- Mas por que isso?

- Ela tem um compromisso muito sério com a Humanidade e com o Olímpo. Zeus nunca permitiu que humanos e deuses se apaixonassem. Toda vez que isso acontecia, de alguma forma, tanto deuses quanto homens eram castigados. E como ela está apaixonada, ela emana seu cosmo de deusa toda vez que fica ao lado do Seiya, sendo que ela não pode, pois isso chamaria a atenção de outros deuses e todos ficariam sabendo de seu segredo. Afinal, o cosmo de uma deusa é o mais poderoso.

- Nossa, que história mais complicada. Sei deuses já se apoderam do meu corpo, que já tive problemas com isso, mas felizmente, não nasci deusa e posso amar o Hiyoga. – disse Eire.

- Então ela jamais poderia ser ou agir como um ser humano qualquer? – perguntou Jade intrigada.

- Nunca...eu sinto tanto por ela... – disse Jade

- É, e o pior é que o Seiya também está ficando louco com essa história. Ele já teve outras mulheres, mas nunca amou alguém como ele ama a Saori. Ele já fez tanto por ela... – disse Shunrei.

- Ah, gente me sinto até mal por estar realizando um sonho enquanto ela vive um pesadelo. – disse Eire cabisbaixa.

- Não pense assim, querida. Tenho certeza que ela está suprindo a tristeza dela com a felicidade de vocês. – disse June.

- Eire tem razão. Isto que ela está vivendo é um grande pesadelo. Mas, o que nós podemos fazer para ajuda-la? Não consigo pensar em nada.

- Na verdade não podemos fazer nada. Já tentei até conversar, mas ela foge do assunto. – disse Eire.

- Existe uma pessoa que pode trazer um fio de esperança pra essa confusão, mas quem está resolvendo isso é Shiryu.

- Ah, não me diga que... – disse Eire, enrubescida.

- Sim, ele mesmo! O Mu. – disse Shunrei

- Ai gente, posso falar? Nossos cavaleiros são lindos, nos os amamos, mas ninguém pode negar. Ele é divino! – disse June.

- Nossa, nem me fale. Uma vez ele foi nos visitar em Rozan, logo depois que Shiryu havia ficado cego. Só o cosmo dele enebria...ai.

- Puxa vida gente, até eu fiquei curiosa em conhece-lo. – disse Jade abanando o rosto. Risadas e palminhas eram ouvidas quando os rapazes se aproximavam.

- Posso saber do que as meninas estão rindo? – perguntou Shun curioso.

- Nada não, senhor curioso! Coisa de meninas!!!

- Vamos, eu já cansei de andar aqui...meus pés estão me matando. Nunca vi mulher gostar tanto de comprar. Que coisa! – Disse Ikki.

- Onde está o Hiyoga?

- Hiyoga está experimentando seu smoking. Ele virá depois. Eire, ele pediu que viesse conosco porque não quer que você o veja com a roupa de casamento. Quanta bobagem!

- Ah, eu acho que isso está meio invertido não? – Disse June.

- Não liga não, cunhada. Aquele lá é terrível pra se arrumar. É uma eterna noiva.

Todos riram da brincadeira e foram para o carro. Ikki tinha uma s10 cabine dupla preta que era o xodó do cavaleiro. Não trocava seu carro por nada. Com ele, seguiu Jade, Shunrei e Eire. Shun seguiu em seu Pegeot 307 com June.

Já estava no meio da tarde. Enquanto Ikki levava as outras meninas para a mansão, Shun e June resolveram ir atrás de Seiya para conversar um pouco com o amigo solitário. Estavam procurando o amigo pelo bosque, mas não o encontraram. De repente, uma chuva torrencial começou a cair. Realmente fazia muito calor naquela tarde que acabou provocando nuvens carregadas. Shun e June foram surpreendidos por aquela chuva no final da tarde no meio do bosque e uma gostosa brincadeira começou.

-Vamos!! Corre, June!!! Vamos ficar enxarcados!!!

-Não!!! Vamos tomar um banho de chuva!!!

-Você é louca!!!

-Me beija.

Seu desejo era uma ordem. No meio daquela enxurrada, Shun e June, mais do que depressa, reuniram seus corpos num beijo quente e apaixonado. As línguas dançavam pelos lábios. Logo, o cavaleiro ficou excitado.

-Tá vendo? Basta um beijo seu, pra me deixar assim...

A amazona ficou ruborizada, coisa fácil de se notar, pois June tinha a pele muito alva, embora praticar surf fosse seu esporte preferido. A praia, vez ou outra, bronzeava sua pele, mas era raro que ela fosse ao litoral. Estava sempre empenhada em viajar e conhecer o mundo com Shun.

-Vamos ficar ali. – disse Shun apontando para o estábulo, próximo ao bosque.

Chegando lá, June empurrou Shun em cima do feno espalhado. Caiu fofo. Os cavalos estavam quietos por causa da Chuva e June ria alto.

-Shhhh!!! – disse Shun – cuidado! Podemos ser ouvidos!

-E o que isso tem demais? Não estamos fazendo nada errado. – Completou com uma risadinha.

June era assim. Gostava de levar Shun a loucura com suas aventuras e brincadeiras. Aquela loura de cabelos longos e soltos, usava baby look branca que ficou transparente por causa da chuva e calça jeans apertada deixava seu corpo irresistível. Ela deitou-se sobre ele e o beijou novamente. Suspendeu a camisa encharcada dele e beijou-lhe os mamilos, lambendo-os fervorosamente. Desabotoou o cinto e os botões da calça jeans, e puxou para baixo. O membro rijo do rapaz latejava. Ela o envolveu com a mão esquerda e começou a deslizar.

-Você gosta? – ela perguntou sussurrando em seu ouvido.

O cavaleiro não conseguia falar, só gemer. Foi então que ela desceu o corpo deixando seu rosto na direção do membro. Shun olhou em seus olhos. Com uma carinha safada, ela deslizou lentamente a língua pelo pênis dele. Ele puxava o ar por entre os dentes. A sensação era deliciosa.

-Você me deixa louco! – ele disse.

-Ainda não, vou deixar... – disse num sussurro.

Foi então que ela abriu mais seus lábios e deslizou sua boca pelo membro pronto para gozar. Para cima e para baixo, para frente e para trás, sugando e massageando o sexo dele, ela aumentava o ritmo dos movimentos.

-June...assim eu vou... – disse Shun tentando se controlar.

-Goze...eu quero sentir seu gosto em minha boca.

Shun não conseguia mais se controlar. June aumentou ainda mais o ritmo e um líquido quente de gosto exótico escorreu de sua boca. Shun segurou seu rosto e a olhou nos olhos.

-Eu te amo...eu te amo.

Ele retirou sua camisa e limpou os cantos dos lábios dela delicadamente.

-Só você pra fazer isso comigo.

-Ai de você se houver outra, hein!? – disse brigando num tom de brincadeira.

-Nunca. – beijou a jovem loura.

-Quem está aí??? Tem alguém...ei!!! O que vocês estão fazendo aí?? – uma voz estranha ecoou nos estábulos.

- Corre...- disse June, levantando e correndo para a porta, passando pelo velho que cuidava dos cavalos. Shun passou em seguida.

- Ei...vocês não podem ficar aqui, viu????

Correram de volta para a mansão sorridentes, mas sem sucesso em sua busca pelo cavaleiro de Pégasus.

Já havia anoitecido quando retornaram e Hyoga, curioso, indagou:

-Onde diabos vocês estavam? Estão encharcados!!Por que está sem camisa???

-Procurando o Seiya no bosque...oras... –disse Shun tentando disfarçar.

-Quem, eu? - Perguntou Seiya.

June enrubesceu no mesmo instante e sorriu por trás das mãos que escondiam o rosto.

-Bem, acho que não me encontraram porque eu estava aqui o tempo todo, no meu quarto. Lugar onde vocês poderiam ter procurado primeiro, não acham?

-É que...

-Bem, eu e o Shun vamos trocar nossas roupas. Nossa, que chuva nós pegamos...vamos amor??

-Claro! Com licença, pessoal.- completou Shun subindo as escadas com June.

Mais uma noite chegou e ninguém conseguiu falar com Saori. Muito menos Seiya que passou o dia tentando, em vão, ter uma conversa séria sobre os dois.

Shiryu havia saído da mansão e encontrar um meio de chamar Mu. Geralmente, um lugar reservado, telepatia e muita meditação resolveriam o problema. Em dois dias, ele chegaria a cidade.

Aquela noite chuvosa não afastou o calor que pairava pela região e mais uma vez amanheceu um dia quente de primavera.

Já completava uma semana após os acontecimentos, desde a chegada dos cavaleiros de bronze até a saída de Shiryu, que retornou naquela manhã:

-Nossa! Estou faminto!

-Meu amor! – Disse Shunrei correndo em sua direção. Um beijo apaixonado e um abraço apertado responderam aquela saudade.

-Vem, estamos tomando o café da manhã. Vou colocar seu prato preferido.

-Não se incomode, minha flor. Do jeito que estou eu poderia comer até um lago inteiro de peixes. – respondeu sorrindo, abraçado a esposa.

- Que bom que voltou meu amigo. –Disse Hiyoga.

-E então? Conseguiu falar com ele? – perguntou Shun.

-Sinceramente, eu acho que isto não vai funcionar. – disse Ikki, pessimista.

-Olha Ikki, eu não sei você, mas eu faria tudo por meus amigos, inclusive a Saori. Se você tem alguma coisa contra ela...

-Eu não tenho nada contra ela, Shiryu. Você está sendo um idiota se acha que eu penso assim. A questão é que não podemos ir contra os deuses. Eles são mais poderosos do que nós. Não há nada que se possa fazer, nem mesmo um cavaleiro de ouro poderia interferir numa situação dessas. Aceite isso! – aumentou o tom de voz.

-Eu só vou aceitar isso quando Zeus aparecer pra mim e me disser que isso é impossível. Enquanto isso não acontecer, eu terei esperança que Seiya e Saori serão tão felizes quanto nós.

-Tudo bem...não quero mais tocar neste assunto com vocês. Vou é tomar meu café sossegado lá fora.

- Ikki...o Deus...desculpem – disse Jade se retirando e indo atrás de Ikki como sempre.

-Eu não sei porque ele é tão estressado assim...-disse Eire.

-Deve ser porque ele não transa. – disse June

-June!!!! –repreendeu Shun.

-Ah...desculpe Shun. Sei que ele é seu irmão, mas não há motivos para ser assim.

-É o jeito dele. Por favor, já pedi para respeitar isso.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem...não está mais aqui quem falou.

-E os preparativos para o casamento? Como estão? – perguntou Shiryu.

-Está tudo bem. Temos mais uma semana. Combinamos que iríamos ver o buffet com Saori hoje, mas até agora...-disse Eire.

-Ela nem se levantou ainda. – disse Shunrei.

- É...muito estranho porque ela sempre acorda primeiro que todos nós.

-Tomara que não esteja chorando ainda. Gostaria tanto que ela saísse dessa. – disse Shun.

-Todos nós, Shun...todos nós... – disse Shiryu.

-Mas então, você não respondeu...conseguiu falar com o Mu? – Perguntou Shun.

-Bem, eu consegui falar com ele por telepatia. Estava um pouco fraca porque parece que ele não estava no seu palácio, estava mais longe. Pedi que viesse o mais rápido possível...vamos ver.

-Seria melhor se ele tivesse um celular. – disse Eire.

-Ou um nextel... – disse June.

-Não é tão fácil como parece. O Mu é avesso a tecnologia. Ele gosta do poder que ela exerce nas pessoas, mas não gosta de usar. Prefere usar seus poderes. E além do mais, ele está num lugar que nem um sinal de telefonia poderia chegar, é alto demais.

-Eu só espero que ele a ajude. Vamos ficar na torcida. – disse Hiyoga.

-É o que nos resta. Torcer...

Em seu quarto, ainda de camisola, Saori contemplava o raiar do dia. As gotículas de chuva na janela secavam com o calor do sol, mas as lágrimas, ainda insistiam em rolar pelo seu rosto. Sentou-se a sua penteadeira e apanhou uma escova. Ela a deslizava por seus cabelos, mas não estava concentrada no que estava fazendo. O olhar perdido no espelho revelava que a menina deusa estava distante em seus pensamentos, lembrando do beijo doce do cavaleiro. Aquela manhã estava particularmente triste para ela. Não se sentia bem para sair do quarto. Deixou a escova sobre a penteadeira e retornou para a cama. O sono era intenso ainda, sentia-se frágil demais para sair.

-Por que chora, criança? – perguntou uma voz familiar.

-Mu... – disse Saori emocionada ao ver o cavaleiro de ouro sentado na beirada da cama.

-Eu não agüento mais, Mu...eu quero morrer... – disse a jovem abraçando o cavaleiro.

-Ei...não diga isso!!! Lutamos tanto para que você vivesse, por que diz isso agora?

-Desculpe, estou sendo tão injusta. Me ajude Mu...

-Ajudar em que?

-Por favor...tira ele aqui de dentro de mim...eu não quero sentir mais isso.

-Você não pode deixar de ama-lo assim, Saori.

-Mas eu não posso ama-lo...o que posso fazer então? Eu não posso viver com isso para sempre. É a pior dor que uma mulher poderia sentir.

-Você é uma deusa. Tem que enfrentar isso com a força de uma.

-Eu já tentei, Mu. Sou muito fraca.

-Você não é fraca. Você é a mulher mais forte que eu já vi na vida. Foi por isso que escolhi servir a você. O que você tem que fazer agora é usar sua razão. Precisamos pensar juntos numa solução pra isso. Seja a mulher forte que sempre foi, Saori. –disse Mu, que se levantava da cama em direção a porta.

-Onde vai?

-Ora, tomar café com seus cavaleiros e deixar que você se arrume. Quero ver você sair, se distrair. Saia com o Seiya. To me um sorvete, vá passear.

-Com ele? Mas...

-É com ele. Seja sua amiga. Teste-o. Antes de mais nada você precisa saber se ele é realmente o homem da sua vida.

-Mas...

-Nada de "mas". Faça o que pedi. Confie em mim.

- Eu...confio.

-Òtimo. Vejo você lá em baixo.

-Mu...obrigada.

-Não me agradeça. Ainda não resolvemos nada. Seja você, faça tudo que tem que fazer e deixe o resto comigo.

-Está certo.

Mu se retirou e desceu as escadas. Um sensação estranha invadiu o coração das meninas.

-Mu!!!Que bom revê-lo!! Quando foi que chegou? – Disse Shiryu.

-Por que está vermelha, June? – Perguntou Shun.

Pessoal,

Esta fic levou simplemente dois anos para ficar pronta. Dessa vez, eu realmente terminarei. Tempo e dedicação é tudo que tenho agora. Quero fazer alguns agradecimentos especiais para meus amigos de Internet que colaboraram com idéias maravilhosas e ainda colaboram e agradecer à uma amiga em especial: Larissa! Florzinha, só você pra me fazer para de escrever uma fic sobre Inuyasha e desenvolver uma história sobre este casalzinho, meio chato, mas que também gosto muito...Seiya e Saori. Ok pessoal, espero que estejam gostando...

Obs: Bjs para todos que me escreveram reviews!!! Adoro vcs!

Yntegra/Sexxykagome.


End file.
